


Don’t you dare talk bad about yourself

by Luni_Ambrose



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Chuck Taylor - Fandom
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: Greg realizes how bad Dustin is thinking about himself during his Twitch streams and he needs to make sure his best friend knows he's worth the world.
Kudos: 17





	Don’t you dare talk bad about yourself

**Author's Note:**

> This purely fanfiction based on the past streams...  
> I thought I'd go with the real names cause it just fits better.
> 
> A cuss words or two... Very low self-esteem and stuff like that... And an amazing friend

It had been a week since Dustin had started streaming on Twitch. Honestly, he was doing an amazing job. People loved his lose mouth and how jumpy he got while playing horror games. And maybe they loved it because he finally could say shit as much as he wanted. And damn, it was a lot.. along with other cuss words

Greg sat at home, watching Dustin stream. He had told him that he had no time to watch but still joined incognito to see what Dustin was up to.

  
Dustin was constantly talking himself down. How bad he was at the game, how trash his dna was, how he sucked at everything. Greg had heard Dustin say it a lot over the years but this felt different. It wasn’t a joke, a gimmick. It seemed to be what was running through Dustin’s mind. And from what it seemed it was a constant thing.  
He had seen a clip of Dustin saying he’d kill himself rather than deciding a round of fuck, marry, kill.

  
It was genuinely scaring Greg hearing Dustin just trash talk himself constantly. Was one of his best friends really doubting himself that much? 

When they met the next time in Jacksonville Greg decided to pull Dustin away from anyone, even locking the locker room door to make sure this would be a private conversation. 

  
„Dustin… we need to talk.“ Greg said as he sat down on the leather couch.

  
„That sounds like you’re about to break up with your best friend.“ Dustin laughed, but there was an insecure undertone in his voice. „You’re not doing that, right? I mean… I’m sorry that I trash talked about you and your feet and stuff. Shit, I messed up.“ His cheeks turned a darker shade of pink.

„Shut up, Dustin. For God’s sake. Sit your ass down next to me and listen before you freak out.“ Greg waited until Dustin let himself fall onto the other side of the couch. „Not going to let my best friend keep being a piece of trash to himself. Dustin, I watched your streams.“

  
Dustin’s mouth fell open as he tried to find any excuse for his behaviors towards himself.

  
„No, you’re not going to interrupt me. I’ve worked on that speech for days.“ Greg laughed. „I never thought you’re really thinking this bad about yourself. You are a very good human being. You’re an amazing wrestler… damn, you’re good looking Dust. I want you to know that nobody is thinking that bad about you, except yourself. But that little voice in that pretty brain of yours is just a straight up liar. You deserve the world.“ 

  
Dustin’s eyes closed as he took in a deep breath. „You sure?“ 

  
„Yes, Dustin. You deserve more than words can express. Well, except seeing my feet. But don’t you dare talk bad about yourself ever again. I promise, I’ll just crash one of your streams one day and chop you until you admit that you are worth the world, Dustin.“ Greg smirked, pulling Dustin close to hug him. „You’re amazing. Don’t you ever forget that.“ 


End file.
